Many types of cables and hoses are required to carry identification markings at spaced intervals along their lengths. To print such identification it is necessary to feed the cable or hose past a printing station where the markings are applied. The motion of the cable or hose must be stopped as the imprint is made, or the printing head must be moved cyclically to match the speed of the cable or hose. The latter arrangement would require a complex mechanism to advance and return a printing head. Intermittent motion of the cable or hose requires a stop and start drive mechanism synchronized with the action of the printing head, which can also become complex.